pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 24
Tapu Village A small settlement perched near Ula'ula Island's south shore, Tapu Village is best known for its abandoned Thrifty Megamart, a spacious superstore that was destroyed by the island's guardian deity, . And down on the shore, you can explore and its shockingly black sand. Finally, you get a place to rest. After chatting with Hau about the new that Professor Kukui is building atop Mount Lanakila, swing into the Pokémon Center and heal up, as well as purchase any items you need at the Poké Mart. A in the Pokémon Center wants to trade you his for a . You can catch one at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart after you've completed the trial there. Your new Graveler will immediately evolve into an Alolan , as it can only do so via trade. Head outside and pick up the in front of the , then head to in the west. Route 15 An aquatic route that runs along the southwest shore of Ula'ula Island, is home to the Aether House, a special place for children who have no one to care for them. From Tapu Village, head straight for the Aether House. Aether House Seeing you as a stranger, the Aether House children suddenly swarm you and drag you into a battle to protect their home. |} After the battle, Acerola appears with a bombshell: she's the Trial Captain in charge of your next trial! Acerola will guide you back to , where the trial awaits. Head into the room on the left to find a . Exit the Aether House and go back out to . Route 15 You run into trouble as you step outside. It's another Team Skull , and he's harassing poor Lillie. You step in and battle him. |} Lillie will give you five s, which she hopes will help you on your island challenge. Acerola invites Lillie to rest at the Aether House while she guides you back to her trial. Head south, returning to Tapu Village, and rest your Pokémon before continuing south onto 's black sand beach. Route 14 Immediately take the small opening in the asphalt to find a , then head back to the shore. Following the shore will lead you to a trainer. |} Now head into the water toward the platform. Pick up and go back to shore, battling the on the way. |} You'll fight another trainer on the shore before reaching Acerola. |} Go past the staircase to the end of the shore to find a . Now head up the stairs to enter the abandoned Thrifty Megamart to start your trial. You'll be battling a lot of s inside! Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site) Acerola's Trial This hair-raising trial has you busting a number of Pokémon that are haunting the abandoned Thrifty Megamart. You'll be battling a variety of foes as you explore the spooky store. As you approach the trial site, Acerola updates your Poké Finder with a special function to help you spot the unseen Pokémon in her trial. Gather your courage and enter the shop, then search for signs that suggest the presence of s. First up is the conveyor belt that suddenly starts moving—check it out with your Poké Finder, but be prepared for a ghastly surprise. Or should I say, ? That wasn't the Totem Pokémon. At least you know your Poké Finder works. Take a deep breath and then continue to explore this eerie store. When you spot a shopping cart moving all on its own, fire up the Poké Finder and snap a shot of . No sign of the Totem Pokémon yet, but you do catch a fleeting glimpse of a fleeing …or is it? Follow it to the back of the store, where a rack of dolls suddenly starts moving. Whip out your Poké Finder, take your time, and get a picture of . Three battles won, but you've yet to track down the Totem Pokémon. Continue your search, following what looks to be Pikachu to the back of the store. Brace yourself and step through the doors that suddenly unlock themselves, and your Poké Finder will activate on its own. Scan the odd little room beyond the doors until you finally find the frightful Totem Pokémon: ! For completing her frightening trial, Acerola gives you the Z-Crystal, the and ten s, as well as some goosebumps when she tells you that there's no small room at the back of the store. Creepy! You're probably ready to head back to . So go back to Tapu Village, take a short rest at the Pokémon Center, and head back there. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough